The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of transporting and storing tanks or cylinders of gases in an organized and managed way. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved transport and storage device by mechanically encompassing a broad band of the cylindrical shape and further seating via an adjustable strap.
The present invention can be used for securing air or oxygen compressed gas tanks in a car, truck, boat, or on shore. While the present invention is useful for transporting gas cylinders including any type of gas, the present invention is particularly useful for transporting gas tanks for use by scuba divers.
In order to group a plurality of cylindrical objects whether horizontally or vertically requires a rigid method of housing and a stable platform to distribute affective loads. The height-to-base ratio makes cylinders naturally top heavy contributing to the above mentioned conditions. To vertically group cylindrical objects requires the same considerations plus 360 degrees of encompassment around the cordage for optimal organization. Without this the cylinders are influenced by external forces, can move and develop inertia leading to a possibly hazardous situation.
The present invention provides an improved design for transporting and storing cylinders horizontally. Present known methods use soft and degradable materials or narrow devices which lack the stable base to remain upright. The tank storage apparatus of the present invention contacts the horizontal cylindrical objects at extreme ends to absorb biasing forces. The spacing of the centers of half-moon contours on a body portion of the apparatus is such to allow layering, while cylinders are horizontal, in which second and third layers are shifted one half of the diameter of the cylindrical shape and second and third layer rest solely on the previous layer of cylindrical shape. The previous layer creates the previously mentioned half-moon effect and the continuous woven strap maintain the seat in the half-moon contours.
The present invention also allows for vertical tank storage and is improved over present designs in that it contacts with greater surface area and contacts above the center-of-gravity thus reducing the vulnerability to tip.
Another problem associated with transport and storing cylinders is that a stable platform and secure mounting is required yet when not in use this stable and secure device protrudes into often valuable space. The present invention provides a mating profile rail which allows quick and secure indexing of the tank storage apparatus yet the ability to remove and stack the tank storage apparatus and what once was a very generous shape now becomes space efficient and more easily stowable.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the means for indexing the tank storage apparatus into the mating form and securing with the pins on the ends is illustrated in pictorial detail.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the device can float in water thus allowing easy retrieval if for instance it is knocked off of a dock. The polymeric construction throughout and lack of metallic components also make it resistant to corrosion and also prevents marring of cylinders.
The multiple half-moon contours of the body are configured to hold and store a plurality of cylindrical objects, namely compressed gas cylinders, while stationary or traveling in a machine. The breadth of the apparatus allows a broad stable platform contacting cylindrical surface while cylinders are horizontal and rest on a flat horizontal surface and can be mechanically fastened in space. The apparatus can also cradle cylinders vertically standing by the above mentioned method. Another mounting method can be used by quickly indexing into and out of a mating profile which is permanently mounted on the support surface. A continuous woven strap interconnected to a body of the apparatus wraps around the cylinders and is interlocked via a quickly connectable and disconnectable fastener. The apparatus allows for stackability, thus saving space while not being used. The apparatus is made from a monocoque type construction for optimal mechanical characteristics, and the material allows the product to be buoyant. Also all of the materials are such to resist degradation by natural and chemical elements. The material and construction are such to prevent marring of tank surface and the mounting surface.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.